No Other
by Ran Uchiha
Summary: Sequel from 'Shake It Up' Naruto dan Sakura sedang berkencan setelah berpisah karena suatu hal. Ketika akan ke kedai ramen, dompet mereka berdua hilang mendadak. Padahal mereka sudah kelaparan. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Mind to R&R ?


**No Other**

**Chara by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song by : Super Junior *nosebleed akut***

**Story by : Ran Uchiha V^^V**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Sequel from 'Shake It Up!' and 'Bonamana'**

ohh iya buat para readers. sebenernya emank kataku enakan di bikin satu ya cerita-cerita ini. cuma karna udah terlanjur dan juga tiap cerita kadang cuma nyambung dikit ama sebelumnya, kadang gak nyambung sama sekali. jadi gak kujadiin satu.

ohh iia ini fict pertama setelah saya vakum karna MOS. .

**ENJOY THIS SONGFICT MINNA-SAN ...**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi

Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul

Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi

Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom

**There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?**

**A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you**

**How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?**

**A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me**

PIIIP ... Jam digitalku sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00, tapi orang yang kunanti belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Padahal aku sudah kangen setengah mati karena dia telah bepergian ke Korea Selatan selama seminggu belakangan ini. Dia mendapatkan undian dan sialnya hanya dapat 1 tiket. Kalau 2 pasti sudah kutemani dia ke Korea Selatan.

"HOOOAAAAHHHH ..." aku menguap lebar sembari menggeliat pelan di bangku taman ini. Tidak ada yang menarik disini kalau tidak ada Sakura. Di ujung jalan setapak taman ini ada kedai ramen. Ahh ... tapi tidak enak kalau tidak pergi bersama Sakura.

"Lebih baik aku tiduran dulu deh!" gumamku. Kubaringkan kepalaku ke sandaran bangku taman lalu kupejamkan kelopak mataku perlahan. Belum sempat aku terbang ke dunia mimpi, kelopak mataku terasa hangat. Seperti ada yang menyelimuti.

Aku bangun dari sandaran tadi. Kusunggingkan senyuman lebarku. Tapi segera kutepis lalu berpura-pura ngambek pada gadisku. "Hahhh ... Sudahlah Sakura-chan jangan bercanda. kau amat sangat terlambat tahu. Sudah ketularan virus telatku huh?"

"Gomen Naruto-kun." katanya sambil menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangannya yang barusan menyelimuti kelopak mataku. Mukanya kusut setelah kuomeli tadi. Hihihi ... sekali-kali biarkan aku yang ngambek.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya agak jauh dariku, membiarkan hawa hangatnya terpisah jarak denganku. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah cantik yang kurindukan. Ahh ... Kasian juga kalau kubiarkan begini terus. "Iya sudahlah Sakura-chan. Lagian aku juga sekalian cari angin. Tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya padaku. Mata emeraldnya agak sayu. Aduh aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Tersenyumlah Sakura-chan. Aku amat merindukan senyuman manismu itu. Aku tidak serius marah tadi." Kudekati tubuhnya dan langsung kurengkuh ke dalam pelukan hangatku. "Okaeri" bisikku lemah. Kudaratkan ciuman ke keningnya.

Kepalanya perlahan mendongak ke arahku. Senyumannya mengembang dengan sempurna, membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Pipiku menampakkan semburat pink. Mata emeraldnya memancarkan rasa kasih sayang tepat ke dalam bola mata blue saphire-ku. Semua kelakuan manisnya kubalas dengan cengiran khasku meski pipiku sudah blushing sempurna.

'Betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu Sakura-chan. Hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padaku.'

Neoui ttatteuthan geu soni chagapge, chagapge shikeo isseul ttae

Neoui ganghaetdeon geu ma eumi nal karopge sangcheo badasseul ttae

Naega jaba julge anajulge salmyeoshi, geugeoseuro jakeun iroman dwendamyeon johgesseo

Eonjena deo maneun geol haejugo shipeun nae mam neon da mollado dwae

**Your two warm hands gets cold when I'm cold**

**Your heart that used to be strong becomes sensitive when I'm hurt**

**Take my hands silently, hold me silently, I'm only wishing for such little comforts**

**You don't know my heart that wanted to do more just for you**

Kulepaskan pelukan tadi dengan agak tidak ikhlas karena aku masih kangen dengan kekasihku ini.

"Kau tau aku benar-benar merindukanmu Sakura-chan!" kataku dengan ekspresi sedih. Sakura malah terkikik geli. Apakah aku kelihatan konyol?

"Aku juga merindukanmu Naruto-kun. Kau tak macam-macam dengan wanita lain kan selama aku liburan di KorSel?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam. Tajam namun tetap menggoda, eh maksudku tajam namun tetap menarik.

"Seharusnya kan aku yang bertanya seperti itu Sakura-chan. Orang Korea kan banyak yang ganteng. Aku takut kamu jatuh cinta sama salah satu dari mereka. Terus ninggalin aku. Hidupku pasti hampa. Tak ada kehangatan dari tanganmu yang biasanya menggenggam tanganku selama seminggu saja sudah membuatku gila. Apalagi selamanya Sakura-chaaan!" cerocosku tanpa jeda. Tak peduli apa kata orang kalau melihatku tadi. "Dan lagi aku sekolah penuh dengan ke-tidak-semangat-an. Nilai-nilaiku jelek seminggu ini. Kemana-mana aku malas. Seperti tidak ada harapan hidup. Badanku jadi setengah mati tanpamu Sakura-chan! Apa kamu tega padaku?"

"Huss! Aku juga bisa jaga perasaan Naruto-kun! Tidak mungkin aku setega itu. Mana mungkin dengan mudah aku menghilangkan sosok yang menyebalkan sepertimu." kata Sakura sembari menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku.

"Huh Sakura-chan! Aku kok di bilang nyebelin sih!" kataku dengan agak merengek seperti anak kecil. Kaki-kaki kekarku menghentak-hentak kesana kemari. Benar-benar kekanakan memang. Tapi kalau manja ke pacar sendiri apa salahnya kan?

"Hahahaha ... tidak berubah sedikit pun kamu Naruto-kun." katanya sambil mengacak rambutku lalu memelukku seperti seorang ibu menenangkan anaknya yang ngambek.

Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon

Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha

**Call out my heart, free my soul**

**It always felt like the first time, these remaining days are more than the time that I came to love you**

"Nahh .. bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan di kedai ramen sebagai hutangku tidak menemanimu selama seminggu ini Naruto-kun?"

"Benar Sakura-chan?" kataku dengan mata berbinar.

"Hahh ... ayo cepetan! Kalau kamu kalah lomba lari ke kedai ramen di ujung jalan ini, aku tidak jadi mentraktirmu!"

"TEGA SEKALI!" teriakku frustasi.

"Keluar deh aslinya. Gitu dong jangan jadi anak kecil! Oke dimulai dihitungan ke tiga ya Naruto-kun! Sa-TIGA!" katanya tanpa menungguku bersiap. Kulihat Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya lagi seperti mengejekku.

"Aku tidak akan kalah Sakura-chaaan!" teriakku dengan penuh semangat. Kupercepat laju lariku. Memperpendek jarak antara diriku dengan kekasih hatiku itu.

Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi

Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul

Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi

Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom

**There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?**

**A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you**

**How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?**

**A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me**

TAP TAP TAP ... deru lariku dan Sakura saling bersahutan. Menarik perhatian pengunjung taman sekitar jalan yang kami lalui.

"Kau curang tadi tidak menungguku Sakura-chan!"

"Biarin!" katanya dengan santai. Kaki mulus Sakura mempercepat larinya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Talk with my hand!" teriaknya sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Benar-benar meremehkanku rupanya.

Kedai ramen tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Hahhh ... aku harus cepat. Bagaimana ini? Sakura sudah jauh di depan. Tapi aku juga tidak mau membayari semua tagihan ramen. Uangku sudah mulai menipis.

"Ingat semua kau yang bayar sayang!" teriak Sakura dengan bersemangat.

Aduh! Harus cari akal! Hmmh ... Aha! "Tidak akan!" teriakku dengan tak kalah semangat.

Ini adalah satu-satunya cara. Memang jarang kupakai karena takut kenapa-kenapa. Tapi harus dicoba. Kupercepat lariku ke arah bangku kosong di sebelah kiriku. Kupijakkan kaki kiriku ke bangku itu dan meloncat ke atas. Badanku berputar-putar melewati Sakura. Dan ... HUP! BRUK! Mendarat dengan sempurna!

"Yee! Aku menang Sakura-chan!" teriakku dengan penuh semangat. Sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku ke langit. Sakura hanya dapat melongo melihat aksi nekatku tadi. Aku hanya nyengir kegirangan.

"HOSH ... HOSH ... Baiklah ... HOSH ... Sebentar!" Sakura langsung merogoh saku celananya yang sebelah kanan. Lalu segera ke arah saku sebelah kiri. Dan berpindah lagi ke kedua saku belakang celananya. Dia langsung membelalak tak percaya. Tangannya dengan gelagapan memeriksa kembali seluruh saku celananya. Namun tetap nihil.

"Apa dompetmu hilang Sakura-chan?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Mungkin jatuh atau lupa kubawa. Aduh bagaimana ini?"

Kuhela nafasku dengan sabar. "Pakai uangku saja Sakura-chan. Kencan selanjutnya kau yang bayar begitu saja bagaimana?"

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu Naruto-kun? Bukannya uang kiriman orang tuamu juga akan habis?"

"Ya jangan pesan banyak-banyak Sakura sayang ..."

Perlahan dia tersenyum. "Arigatou naruto-kun." Aku mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan ucapan terima kasinya.

Kurogoh saku celanaku. Alisku mulai mengkerut. Kuraba-raba lagi ke dalam saku yang satu lagi. Kali ini bibir bawahku, kugigit dengan pelan. Tanganku berpindah ke saku belakang. Namun tetap nihil seperti Sakura tadi. Aduh! Kemana dompetku! Keringatku mulai mengucur deras karena beberapa alasan. Satu, tentu capek! Mana ada orang lomba lari yang tidak capek? Dua, panas. Kebetulan sekarang lagi musim panas ditambah dengan lomba lari. KLOP! Ketiga, dompetku tidak ada padahal aku sudah akan membayari biaya makan nanti. Mataku mulai menatap Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"I-i-itu ..." mataku mulai melirik ke arah kedua tanganku yang keluar dari saku dan mengeluarkan kain di kantongnya ke luar. Menandakan tidak ada apa-apa di dalam saku celanaku.

"APA!" teriak Sakura tidak percaya.

"Aku baru ingat tadi aku terburu-buru kesini untuk menemuimu Sakura-chan." kataku lemah. Sakura juga menghela nafas lemah.

"Ayo kita duduk saja di bangku sana." kata Sakura sembari menarikku ke bangku taman tepat bersebrangan dengan kedai ramen ini.

Naui ganan haetdeon maeumi nunbushige jeomjeom byeonhaegal ttae

Jakeun yokshimdeuri deoneun neomchiji anhge nae mamui geureut keojyeogalttae

Argo isseo geu modeun iyuneun bunmyeonghi nega isseo ju-eotdaneun geot geu, geot ttak hana ppun

Eonjena gamsahae. Naega mankeum geuri jalhal su iggenni yeah

**When my greedy heart gradually search to other directions**

**When my mind can't handle whenever my greed grow even more**

**I know all those reasons that clearly says that you're here, it's the only one**

**I'm always thankful. I could do better as you do**

Pantatku kududukkan dengan amat pasrah dan lemas. Kulihat Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Kasihan Sakura, niatnya mau makan bareng malah apes begini. Lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat sebagai seorang pacar yang baik?

Kualihkan pandanganku ke seluruh taman. Banyak hal yang tertangkap di mataku. 5 anak laki-laki bermain bola, ibu-ibu yang ngerumpi dengan semangat, pedagang ice cream yang berteriak-teriak menarik pembeli dan ... hey! Sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang latian nge-dance. Berhadapan tepat dengan tape yang memutar lagu-lagu dance. Humh itu hal yang biasa. Ahh ... tidak ada ide.

**Hening ...**

HEI! Tunggu dulu! Dance? ITU DIA!

"Sakura-chan! Ayo ikut aku!"

"Eh kemana?"

"Coba lihat pasangan nge-dance disana!" kuarahkan pandangan Sakura ke sepasang muda mudi tadi.

"Memang kenapa Naruto?"

"Ckck. Coba dengarkan! Lagu apa yang mereka gunakan!"

Sakura langsung menajamkan pendengarannya. Matanya berbinar. "No Other Naruto-kun!" teriaknya girang sambil meloncat-loncat.

KREYOOOOTTT ... Aduh! Perutku berbunyi menandakan lapar. Tapi kenapa keras sekali? Kutatap wajah Sakura dengan malu-malu. Sakura juga blushing rupanya.

"Hehe ternyata kita sama-sama lapar sampai perut kita berbunyi bersamaan Naruto-kun." kata Sakura sambil tertawa garing.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat selesaikan!" kataku sambil menarik tangan Sakura ke arah couple dance tadi.

Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon

Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha

**Call out my heart, free my soul**

**It always felt like the first time, these remaining days are more than the time that I came to love you**

"Konichiwa." sapaku pada pemuda yang nge-dance dengan partnernya.

"Konichiwa. Humh, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ahh ... kenalan dulu. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Ini pacarku Sakura Haruno." tunjukku bergantian ke arah mukaku dan ke arah Sakura.

"H-hai. Salam kenal!" ucap Sakura canggung.

"Hai! Namaku Keiko Kirihara. Ini kakakku Takumu Kirihara, dia juga partner dance-ku. Uhm ... ada apa ya kalian kemari? Apa ada masalah?" lanjut perempuan partner dance dari pemuda tadi.

"Begini. Kudengar tadi kalian memutar lagu No Other dari Super Junior di tape kalian. Benar kan?"

"Iya. Lalu?" tanya Takumu lagi.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam tape-mu? Sebentar saja! Sekali memutar lagu deh! Ya?" pintaku dengan agak memaksa.

"Memang untuk apa Naruto-san? Bagaimana ini nii-san?"

Mata coklat Takumu meneliti penampilanku sekilas. "Sepertinya kau yang tadi berlari-lari ke kedai ramen disitu kan?"

"B-bagaimana kau b-bisa tau?" tanya Sakura dengan tergagap. Pasti dia malu.

"Hihi. Derap langkah kalian agak berisik tau." Keiko pun terkikik pelan.

"Ahh ... gomen kalau tadi mengganggu. Jadi?"

"Baiklah!" jawab mereka dengan kompak diiringi dengan senyuman manis keduanya.

"Arigatou!" kataku sambil membungkuk. Sakura dengan reflek mengikutiku untuk membungkuk.

"Sebentar saja kok. Sakura-chan sudah hafal dance No Other kan?"

"I-iya."

"Kalau begitu ayo nge-dance bareng aku. Kita cari uang dengan ini."

"A-apa?"

Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi

Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul

Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi

Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom

**There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?**

**A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you**

**How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?**

**A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me**

"Sudah ikuti saja!" ajakku pada Sakura. Dia hanya menggangguk dengan kebingungan.

Kuambil sapu tangan dari dalam saku celana belakangku. Kubuka dan kukibaskan untuk membersihkan kotoran yang menempel. Kuletakkan dengan pasti di depan tempatku akan nge-dance.

"Bisakah kau besarkan volumenya Takumu?" Takumu memandang adiknya dengan tatapan 'apa-mau-pemuda-ini'. Sedangkan Keiko hanya angkat bahu karena pasti juga tidak akan mengira dengan ide nekatku ini. Volume pun dibesarkan.

Awalnya aku bergerak dengan agak canggung. Sakura pun juga belum bergerak karena masih belum bisa menebak apa yang akan kami lakukan. Perlahan kulihat orang-orang mulai mengerumuniku. Mataku memandang ke arah Sakura dengan maksud 'lihatlah-kita-sedang-mencari-uang'. Sakura yang mulai mengerti pun mengikutiku meski dengan agak malu.

"Tersenyumlah Sakura-chan. Menarilah dengan senang hati." bisikku sebelum melanjutkan dance pada bagian reff. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Yo!" teriakku memberi aba-aba pada Sakura untuk menari lebih bersemangat.

Itjanha jogeum aju jogeum na sujupjiman neon molla sokeun taeyangboda tteugeoweo nae mam jom arajweo

TV show-e na oneun Girl deureun mudae-eseo bichi nandedo neon eonjena nunbushyeo (Naega michyeo michyeo Baby)

Saranghandan neoui mare sesangeuk da gajin nan You & I, You're so fine neo gateun saram isseulkka

Saranghae oh, negeneun ojik neoppun iran geol babo gateun na-egeneun jeonburaneungeol arajweo 

**You know, I'm a little bit shy sometimes, you don't know but you're burning like the sun, please understand my feelings**

**Even those girls that appears on TV shows are sparkling, you're always be the one in my eyes (I'm going crazy crazy Baby)**

**Hearing you tell me that you love me, I have everything in this world, You & I, You're so fine, is there someone like you?**

**I love you Oh, please know it, to me there's only you, that I stupidly see you as my everything**

Kami berputar lalu berpose dengan menunjuk ke arah penonton.

Lalu badan dan kaki kanan kami menyerong ke kiri, tangan membuka, menekuk ke atas. Telapak tangan membuka-menutup sembari kaki kanan menghentak-hentak ke tempat kami berpijak. Tangan kami menyilang ke depan dada dan kembali ke atas. Kaki kanan tetap menghentak-hentak, juga telapak tangan membuka menutup seperti gerakan tadi.

Kami menggeser kaki kanan dan kiri ke arah kanan dengan membuka lalu menutup. Dan kami pun berpijak pada kaki kiri. Berpose, tangan membuka dan muka menggambarkan seakan kami berteriak 'A' pada penonton. Tentu saja senyuman juga tak lupa menghiasi setiap gerakan kami.

Tangan kami meliuk-liuk. Lalu telapak tangan menutup dan menggosok-gosok seraya berkata "naega michyeo michyeo baby" pada penonton.

Tangan kanan menekuk dan bergerak mengayun ke kanan seakan mendorong badan untuk bergeser ke arah kiri dua kali. Begitu juga tangan kiri, menekuk dan bergerak mengayun ke arah kiri, mendorong tangan untuk bergeser ke arah kanan dua kali.

Penonton pun terpukau. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Sakura. Dia tersenyum dengan senang. Juga tak lupa kutengok Kirihara bersaudara yang ada di sebelah kiriku. Mereka berdua mengacungi jempol ke arahku.

Aku dan Sakura jadi seperti artis dadakan saja. Lihat mereka yang tadinya beraktifitas seketika berhenti untuk menonton kami nge-dance, err tepatnya ngamen dengan cara nge-dance sih. Haha.

Beruntung aku punya pacar yang juga bisa nge-dance sepertiku. Jadi bakat kami bisa digunakan pada saat genting seperti ini. Kujamin nanti setelah semua selesai. Aku akan memeluk Sakura dengan amat sangat erat dan berteriak 'Aishiteru Sakura-chan!' di hadapan semua orang.

Gateun gireul georeo wasseo urin seoro dalpagago itjanha nolla-ul ppuniya goma-ul ppuniya saranghal ppuniya

**We arrived on the same road, we're just the same, how surprising, how grateful, it's love**

Musik pun berhenti. Kami tersenyum dengan puas. Lalu memberi hormat pada penonton yang mengerumuni kami. Gemerincing uang pun terdengar karena berbenturan dengan jalanan taman ini. Mereka semua bersorak kagum. Suara tepuk tangan membanjiri rongga telingaku.

Aku dan Sakura sama-sama bisa nge-dance. Nge-dance bareng buat nyari uang. Penontonnya juga puas lagi. Apa ini ya yang namanya kekuatan cinta? Haha konyol. Tapi ada benarnya juga.

Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi

Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul

Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi

Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom

**There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?**

**A good person like you, a good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you**

**How lucky that I'm the person who will try his hard to protect you, where else to look for?**

**A happy guy like me, a happy guy like me, the guy with the happiest smile like me**

Sesaat setelah semua bubar. Kami berdua pun mengumpulkan uang hasil pertunjukkan dance kami. Hmmh ... lumayan banyak juga.

'PLOK PLOK PLOK' kudengar suara tepuk tangan mendekat ke arah kami yang sedang menghitung uang.

"Hebat sekali dance kalian berdua." puji Takumu.

"Iya benar! Sampai mendapatkan uang banyak lagi! Bagaimana kalau kalian jadi artis? Pasti laris dan di kontrak dimana-mana!" lanjut Keiko.

"Uhm ... Arigatou Keiko-chan, Takumu-kun." balas Sakura.

"Ohh iya. Ini sebagian hasil dari jerih payah kami." kataku sembari menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kertas. "Ambillah. Kami kan tadi termasuk ke dalam kategori menyewa tape kalian. Jadi mohon diambil ya. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau tidak diambil."

Takumu dan Keiko pun terperangah. Mereka berdua saling bertemu pandang seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Aku yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan alis, BINGUNG! Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian mereka menggangguk bersamaan dan tersenyum ke arahku juga ke arah Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian membayarnya dengan hal lain?" tawar Takumu.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Iya. Jadi begini. Kami akan mengikuti lomba dance se-Jepang. Dan kebetulan kami menemukan kalian. Agar bertambah maksimal, bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan kami? Kami akan senang kalau kalian membayarnya dengan menerima tawaran kami."

"Kenapa harus kami? Bukankah 2 dancer seperti kalian saja sudah bagus?" tanyaku.

"Kalian orang yang kreatif, baik pula. Dance kalian juga menarik perhatian. Kalian seperti memang dikirimkan khusus untuk membantu kami lomba nanti." puji Takumu lagi.

"Lagipula senyuman maut kalian tadi juga dapat memikat para juri nantinya. Pasti kita akan menang deh!" timpal Keiko.

"Uhm ... Bagaimana ya?" tanyaku menggoda. Padahal aku juga sudah amat ingin mengikuti kompetisi dance seperti ini.

"Ayolah kumohon Naruto-kun!" pinta Keiko dengan memelas. Telapak tangannya menyatu dan ditaruh tepat di depan hidungnya. Wajahnya menatap ke bawah. Matanya terpejam pertanda amat menginginkan partisipasiku dan Sakura.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Sakura. "Sakura-chan mau kan?" tanya Takumu dengan pasti. Sakura membalas pandanganku lalu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah! Kalau Sakura ikut, aku pun juga!" teriakku bersemangat sambil berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan tinggi-tinggi ke arah langit. Senyum rubahku terpasang di bibirku. Dan ...

KREYOOOOTTTT! Takumu dan Keiko langsung memandangku sambil menahan tawa.

ARRRGGGHH! MALU! Pasti mukaku sudah blushing. "K-ka-kami b-be-belum makan daritadi." jawabku dengan suara yang amat pelan. Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak ikut keroncongan tadi juga ikut-ikutan blushing.

"Hahahaha ... kalian ini pasangan yang lucu." kata Kirihara bersaudara secara bersamaan. Kakak adik yang kompak!

"Ayo kita makan ramen bersama!" ajak Takumu sambil memberikan kode pada kami untuk mengikutinya ke kedai ramen.

"AYO!" teriakku dengan penuh semangat.

Ohh iya! Kupeluk Sakura dengan tiba-tiba.

"N-Na-naruto-kun?" tanyanya keheranan.

"AISHITERU SAKURA-CHAAAANNNN!" teriakku dengan penuh kegirangan.

**- OWARI ? -**

haaaiiiii para readers! .

maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama! aku barusan selesai MOS sih.

ohh iya. gomen kalau ceritanya mengecewakan. pasti bagusan Shake It Up! ya? aku juga merasakannya.

btw, yang udah pernah baca KISS *Knight Imparadise Special Service* pasti tau deh Takumu Kirihara itu yang mana. bedanya disini dia punya adik OC yang namanya Keiko Kirihara. and bedanya lagi Takumu disini dancer bukan model. wkwk. *d geplak om Yagami Chitose cz pinjem chara dan utak atik seenak udel*

**Special thanks : Yakusi Fuuku, Shinbashi Rin Kazuma, Fujita-Ryou, hyuneko, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Kaze or wind, Fusae Deguchi EvilMagnae Kyu, Aiko Joonbe Hachibi-chan, Saqee-chan, Ayano Hatake, elven lady18, Rey619, Hikari-Hime, Pacarnya HeeChul Leeteuk, karinuuzumaki, Triple Elf Kamilia, .Phantom, Narutami 'michi'que, Ririn Cross, dhitta, Nakamura Miharu-chan, acchan lawliet.**

Mind to R&R? ARIGATOU! ^^

NB : apa readers punya ide buat sequel lagi? kalau ada, ayo mau request lagu SJ yang apa ? kalo bisa d album keempat ya! ohh iya! coba dengerin lagu Shake It Up! Remix deh! keren!


End file.
